kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Alliances
Shattered Alliances is the sixth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Solar Eclipse deck. Set Breakdown It contains 90 cards: *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *20 Rares *20 Uncommons *30 Commons Description Shattered Alliances adds 90 brand new cards to Kaijudo, giving players dynamic options for deckbuilding that redefine the metagame. The set introduces powerful new mechanics and two new Super Rare foil Monarch cards: Haven of the Light Civilization and Queen Kalima of the Darkness Civilization. Clash of the Duel Masters introduced the first multi-civilization cards and they were a huge hit. Shattered Alliances follows up with the remaining five civilization combinations, enemies that are unlikely allies in a huge war that’s gripped the entire Creature Realm. These new combinations make building multi-civilization decks even easier for players and open up new strategies for Kaijudo. Product Gallery Shattered Alliances Promo.png|Queen Kalima and Eternal Haven artwork. ShatteredProducts_Expanded.png|Booster, Blister,and Solar Eclipse Competitive deck. Solar Eclipse & Shattered Alliances.png|Solar Eclipse & Shattered Alliances Details This is the first set to feature enemy multi-civilization cards; combinations of civilizations that are considered to be hostile, with both civilizations being enemies to each other. *This includes the following civilization combinations: **Light Darkness (for card numbers 41-48) **Light Fire (for card numbers 49-56) **Water Fire (for card numbers 57-64) **Water Nature (for card numbers 65-72) **Darkness Nature (for card numbers 73-80) This is the second set to feature the Creature Monarchs in card form, featuring Eternal Haven and Queen Kalima. This set introduces the following race(s) for the following civilization(s): *' ' **Monarch (Eternal Haven, shared with all other civilizations) *' ' **Cyber Complex **Riptide Champion *' ' **Monarch (Queen Kalima, shared with all other civilizations) *' ' **Blaze Champion **Inferno Complex *' ' **Primal Champion *This set is the second to feature cards that begin with "Mark of" and feature a weaker ability of the Monarch they are named after. (Mark of Eternal Haven and Mark of Kalima) Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/80 *2/80 *3/80 *4/80 *5/80 *6/80 *7/80 *8/80 *9/80 *10/80 *11/80 *12/80 *13/80 *14/80 *15/80 *16/80 *17/80 *18/80 *19/80 *20/80 *21/80 *22/80 *23/80 *24/80 *25/80 *26/80 *27/80 *28/80 *29/80 *30/80 *31/80 *32/80 *33/80 *34/80 *35/80 *36/80 *37/80 *38/80 *39/80 *40/80 *41/80 *42/80 *43/80 *44/80 *45/80 *46/80 *47/80 *48/80 *49/80 *50/80 *51/80 *52/80 *53/80 *54/80 *55/80 *56/80 *57/80 *58/80 *59/80 *60/80 *61/80 *62/80 *63/80 *64/80 *65/80 *66/80 *67/80 *68/80 *69/80 *70/80 *71/80 *72/80 *73/80 *74/80 *75/80 *76/80 *77/80 *78/80 *79/80 *80/80 Solar Eclipse *D1/D1 Cycles Multi-civilization "Battlemages" (Each multi-civilization "battlemage" has two civilizations, two races and two abilities, one for each civilization, and which is shared across all 5 cards.) * + — Zoltara the Mercenary * + — Axos the Avenger * + — Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith * + — Oktuska the Infused * + — Skaak the Stinger Zoltara the Mercenary (9SHA).png|link=Zoltara the Mercenary Axos the Avenger (9SHA).png|link=Axos the Avenger Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith (9SHA).png|link=Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith Oktuska the Infused (9SHA).png|link=Oktuska the Infused Skaak the Stinger (9SHA).png|link=Skaak the Stinger Multi-civilization spells (Each multi-civilization spell has two enemy civilizations.) * + — Calamity Bell * + — Sunstrike * + — Scalding Surge * + — Crystalize * + — Foul Mana Calamity Bell (9SHA).png|link=Calamity Bell Sunstrike (9SHA).png|link=Sunstrike Scalding Surge (9SHA).png|link=Scalding Surge Crystalize (9SHA).png|link=Crystalize Foul Mana (9SHA).png|link=Foul Mana Multi-civilization Spirit Quartz civilization power increase creatures (Each multi-civilization Spirit Quartz creature has two enemy civilizations, the Spirit Quartz race, and boosts its respective civilizations by 1000 power.) * + — Glimmergloom Quartz * + — Starforge Quartz * + — Frostburn Quartz * + — Mistvine Quartz * + — Cavernmold Quartz Glimmergloom Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Glimmergloom Quartz Starforge Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Starforge Quartz Frostburn Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Frostburn Quartz Mistvine Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Mistvine Quartz Cavernmold Quartz (9SHA).png|link=Cavernmold Quartz Multi-civilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each multi-civilization vanilla creature has two enemy civilizations, two races, no abilities, and is of the rarity.) * + — Lost Patrol * + — Metal Max * + — Flame-Vent Diver * + — Wavebreaker Tribe * + — Terror Hound Lost Patrol (9SHA).png|link=Lost Patrol Metal Max (9SHA).png|link=Metal Max Flame-Vent Diver (9SHA).png|link=Flame-Vent Diver Wavebreaker Tribe (9SHA).png|link=Wavebreaker Tribe Terror Hound (9SHA).png|link=Terror Hound Mono-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each mono-civilization creature has one civilization, one race, and the rarity.) * — Ra-Vu the Indomitable * — Finbarr's Dreadnought * — Doomblast Scaradorable * — Skycrusher's Volcano-Ship * — Dawn Giant Ra-Vu the Indomitable (9SHA).png|link=Ra-Vu the Indomitable Finbarr's Dreadnought (9SHA).png|link=Finbarr's Dreadnought Doomblast Scaradorable (9SHA).png|link=Doomblast Scaradorable Skycrusher's Volcano-Ship (9SHA).png|link=Skycrusher's Volcano-Ship Dawn Giant (9SHA).png|link=Dawn Giant Multi-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each multi-civilization creature has two enemy civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Serpens, the Spirit Shifter * + — Blitzer-Mech Falkora * + — Krazzix the Volatile * + — Kivu, Ingenious Shaman * + — Obsidian Death Serpens, the Spirit Shifter (9SHA).png|link=Serpens, the Spirit Shifter Blitzer-Mech Falkora (9SHA).png|link=Blitzer-Mech Falkora Krazzix the Volatile (9SHA).png|link=Krazzix the Volatile Kivu, Ingenious Shaman (9SHA).png|link=Kivu, Ingenious Shaman Obsidian Death (9SHA).png|link=Obsidian Death Trivia *This set was the first set to be entirely spoiled before its release. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game